


Let The Wild Take Over

by cosmonaughtt



Series: 🎈2020 🎈 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, If this gets attention I might make it a two-shot but for now, One Shot, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaughtt/pseuds/cosmonaughtt
Summary: There is a human boy in deathstalker territory.AKA an unfinished crossover.
Series: 🎈2020 🎈 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590310
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	Let The Wild Take Over

_**There’s a human boy alone in deathstalker territory.** _

* * *

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, where he is, or where he was dumped out unceremoniously. What sort of post-apocalyptic world he found himself in was not what Danny expected when he imagined apocalypse.

Talking frogs that are part of a mafia. Mutant beings that can tower far past the remains of whatever human city he found himself in. Something about being from a “burrow”, though Danny gave the frogs a slip before he could hear anything else.

Oh, and also, the giant, three-tailed scorpion things called “Deathstalkers” that could kill him. But for  _ some _ reason, they never even noticed him. 

He started to think that they have to be hunting based on some sort of sound, maybe heartbeat, like normal beings should have.  _ Should have.  _ Luckily, he wasn’t totally human, but that was neither here nor there. It was something he didn’t want getting out to his own parents, it wasn’t something he wanted to let out to weird talking frogs working for some sort of mafia or whatever is happening on the other side.

So he let it go. Finding food was rather easy, even if some of it had degraded over time from whatever apocalypse this world seemed to have. It was easy to fend off small pests that found themselves in that hadn’t been eaten up by the deathstalkers yet. Getting away from the deathstalkers was easy, too, because they didn’t pay any mind to him.

It allowed Danny more time to focus on getting home.

After all, he didn’t want to miss his curfew. Though, once he found the source of whatever mysterious force dropped him here, he’d definitely be home a few minutes late.

...He might have some anger problems. But so would anyone else, if they were dropped off in a weird separate timeline where everything’s gone to hell and the chemicals did not turn the frogs  _ gay _ , instead turned them into human-sized beings that wore rather nice suits.

About a week into his stay in this ‘deathstalker-territory’, he heard it.

First, a loud explosion rang out, and then two. Danny poked his head out of the widow of the building he’d been in the process of going through (raiding) for food, and in the distance, there was smoke from some sort of fire. Nothing happened too soon after that. 

“Weird.” There have been weird, two-headed flamingos flying around the other part of the city from what Danny could see. He couldn’t see all of it, but it was definitely weird that they had two heads.

But at this point,  _ weird _ is becoming a bit too familiar to him. 

There was a good few bags of potato chips that he could find. Ah, the glorious potato chip, a food that could survive who-knows-how-long after an apocalypse. They hadn’t even been touched, which was a miracle of his own. He threw what he could find that was salvageable into the bookbag he’d carried with him from the old world, and slung it over his shoulders.

He stepped foot out the door, and noticed the street was eerily calm. The deathstalkers probably found a poor creature to hunt down, which meant he wouldn’t have to stand idly by and wait for them to make their way by. Which took time, because when those things weren’t hunting, they really liked to take their time.

He didn’t hesitate in using a bit of flight to boost him up to the top of a window ledge, and onto a fire escape to plop down and get some of those chips out. 

Something... _ weird _ was happening with his powers. It was instantaneous with the moment his face hit the ground in this weird world. His core, the center of his powers, felt distant. Closed off. Danny couldn’t reach it, no matter how much he strained himself to try. 

But a few worked normally, at least--- the basics, unfortunately, but he’s gone so far a week with just the basic flight, invisibility, intangibility, and he hasn’t walked into any walls or gotten himself too killed completely yet.

So that has to say  _ something _ .

Without the light pollution of his times, Danny could see familiar constellations in the sky. Maybe, he wondered, he went too far ahead into the future. Not  _ that _ future again, but a different one, one that led to. Well. Whatever had happened to leave human civilization in ruins and weird mutant creatures roaming the earth.

There were also a few new star patterns that Danny couldn’t recognize. He’d memorized the stars so early on that it became second-nature, but the stars were off. Some constellations were too close together, too far apart… 

An entirely different world. 

And then, Danny heard it. The screeching sound of deathstalkers. 

And a scream. A human scream.

He threw the chips to the side-- he had other bags, and he didn’t need  _ that much food _ to begin with-- and glanced over the railing of the fire escape, looking around to find the source. Over a piece of collapsed and broken down road, two figures were running away from the angry group of deathstalkers Danny has come to know.

Humans. Two human figures, though both of them were much younger than Danny was. Still, it was the first time he’d seen humans, and he didn’t hesitate. The fire escape still had a ladder remaining, a bit broken but still useable.

He flung himself over, almost tripping over a loose piece of board, and pushed it down. The sudden appearance of a ladder by the two humans startled them, and they looked up, both in various states of confusion.

“C’mon, get up here!” Danny called. The shorter of the two hesitated, looking between the ladder and the deathstalkers before climbing, and the taller one wasn’t too far behind. They threw themselves onto the broken-down fire escape, bringing the ladder up with them. 

The deathstalkers ran into the wall of the building. They could probably still hear the heartbeats (and hey, Danny’s too, probably, with this adrenaline kicking in) and screeched at the three of them at the top of the fire escape.

“Thank you so much!” The taller one said, looking to Danny with bright, big eyes. He hadn’t noticed before her pale pink hair and almost lilac-colored skin, but getting close, he could see it. 

And he figured,  _ as you were. _

The smaller human, another girl who wore a wolf’s skin over her like a cloak, held a strange, pointy weapon at him. It was some sort of staff, with a strange stinger at the end.

Danny looked down at the deathstalkers. One of them was missing a stinger.

“Who are you, what are you doing here?” The smaller one asked, pointing the stinger at Danny’s chest. 

“Wolf, calm down! He helped us!”

“He’s a  _ stranger _ , Kipo! You don’t know if he could be working for Scarlamange.”

Scarlamange? What kind of name was that?

“He could be one of those humans under Scarlamange's control. You can’t tell that.”

Danny looked into their eyes-- Wolf and Kipo, their names were. Fitting, since the smaller one wore a wolf skin draped around her. 

“Uh, okay. You’re welcome for saving you, and…” Danny nervously poked the not-sharp bit of the stinger, pointing it away from his chest. “Who’s Scarlamange?”

“That’s exactly what someone working for Scarlamange would  _ say.”  _ Wolf pointed the tip back at his chest. 

Another screech from below them reminded them that there were still deathstalkers waiting for the spoils of their hunt. Wolf looked below them, then back to the building, before turning her weapon to the blunt end and smashing in a window. “Inside, quickly!”

She didn’t hesitate in jumping in, and Kipo followed closely after. Danny probably could’ve just disappeared then and there, allowed himself a quick escape, but no. These are the first humans he’s seen in a week. He’s got to figure out what’s happening with them, because maybe they might be able to bring him somewhere that’ll take him home.

* * *

The inside of the building is a crappy apartment. The biggest room has a large sofa, with a karaoke machine sitting next to the large television on the wall. It’s not…  _ ideal _ , but for temporary shelter, it’s better than most places Danny has found to take a quick nap. 

Wolf is still holding her weapon tightly, but she’s stopped pointing it at Danny’s chest. Still, her tone isn’t sunshine and rainbows. “Alright, spill. Who are you? Why are you here?”

“Wolf!” Kipo whined. “Chill out, okay? He helped us, remember?” She looked back at him and winked.

“It’s okay,” Danny said. “I get not trusting me at first.” He wouldn’t trust anyone in this world, in all honesty. The first living, talking things he’d run into tried to sell him out to someone. And they were talking frogs, which Danny probably isn’t going to get over anytime soon, should he emphasize any more. “Hi. I’m Danny.”

“Hi Danny! It’s so cool to see another human in these parts!” Kipo doesn’t  _ just _ stretch out her hand to shake it, but she takes Danny’s hand and shakes it violently before grabbing his hand and Wolf’s and forcing them together. “I’m Kipo, and this is Wolf!”

Wolf doesn’t look too happy with it, and Danny recoils his hand away at the sight of the smaller girl baring her teeth in a growl. 

“What are you doing here?” Wolf asked again, but the weapon was a bit more relaxed.

“Uh, just trying to survive.” Danny shrugged. “Some weird frogs tried to kidnap me and I pretty much said no, escaped, and ran this way. Didn’t realize I was walking into another death trap, but what can you do?”

“Oh, the Mod Frogs!” Kipo said in shock. She glanced over at Wolf. “I thought we’d kinda ruined all their operations a while ago.”

Wolf shrugged, and turned back to the windows, perching herself up on the couch so she could look outside and watch the deathstalkers. A guard.

“Hey, Danny, you wouldn’t happen to know where the burrow is around here, would you?” Kipo asked.

Ah, another word that Danny recognized but also didn’t. He knew  _ what _ a burrow was in  _ his _ world, but not necessarily this world. He shook his head. “No, sorry.”

Kipo shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, long time no see. I'm just gonna dump this crossover here. Dunno if I'll ever finish it. But it was fun to write!
> 
> I know it's technically Wolf's old house but...shhh.........


End file.
